Shattered
by LeanaVine
Summary: AU. Valjean is cursed when he steals treasure from an old sorceress. In his beastly form, he conceals himself within his mansion. Inspector Javert assures his people that he will kill the beast that has terrified their city, and that he will not return home without the monster's head. (Warning of violence. Beast!Valjean. Includes Man/Man. Eventual Valvert, Valjean/Javert.)
1. Preface

**A/N:** Here's another _Les Mis_ AU. Again, in all my _Les Mis_ stories, I will be using the cast from the movie (so Hugh Jackman as Valjean and Russell Crowe as Javert). This is meant to be a Beauty and the Beast!AU, with some modifications.

Please leave a review, and I'll put you on the wall of fame! I'll try to keep track as much as possible. If I miss your name, please tell me, and I'll take care of it right away, because I appreciate and love all of my readers.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

There once was a young man named Jean Valjean. He was a poor, beggar boy, who stole what he could to provide for himself, his sister, and her bastard son. Valjean's nephew became sick, and was close to death. He needed a hospital, but Valjean had no money. At a loss of what to do, Valjean and his sister fell into despair.

One day, as Valjean snuck into a tavern, a rumor floated around of an old sorceress who had died, leaving behind a house full of treasures. Valjean eavesdropped on the group of men having the conversation, and discovered that the woman's house was a few miles from town, in the swamps.

Valjean bid his sister and nephew goodbye, hopeful that he would return with enough treasures to afford his nephew's healthcare. Valjean set out on his journey, taking two days to finally reach the old house. The roof and walls were full of holes, the chimney had crumbled apart, and moss covered what was left of the structure.

Though the house was obviously abandoned, Valjean was hesitant as he snuck through the heavy door. He gasped, almost falling back on his ass as three cats ran past him, screeching. Valjean caught his breath, then proceeded inside. Light filtered in through the damaged ceiling and walls, but still, it was dark.

Searching blindly, Valjean found a wooden chest and pushed it open. Inside, gold and jewels glittered and shone like stars. A greedy grin spread across Valjean's face as he began to fill a sack he had brought along. There was so much here, he could possibly make a second trip and fill another bag. He could hardly contain his excitement. Not only would his nephew get the care he needed, they would be able to live the lives they deserved to.

When Valjean's bag was full, he started for the door, but a sudden, strong gust of wind slammed it shut with an ominous bang. Valjean's breath caught in his throat and he stumbled back. Out of the darkness, a voice boomed, "Who dares to steal Madame Custance de Sauveterre's treasure?" It was obviously a woman's voice, but it was deep and raspy.

After clearing his throat, Valjean answered, "My name is Jean Valjean. I was told that the sorceress that lived here had passed."

"And so you deemed it right to steal my treasure?"

Valjean looked for the woman in the dark, but couldn't see her. "My sister's son is close to death. I need this treasure to get him the proper care that he needs."

Silence overtook the room for a minute, before the old woman replied, "Go on, take the treasure, take care of your nephew, and never return. But be warned, Jean Valjean, I have laid a curse on your name. However, I am old now, so it will take time for this spell to take effect."

Valjean held back a laugh. "Oh, is that so? And, how long will it take for my name to be cursed?"

The woman was quiet, as if pondering her reply. "Five years." When Valjean chuckled, she thundered, "Tread carefully, Jean Valjean, for this curse is beyond anything you can imagine. The ugliness of your soul shall reflect on your face. You will be turned into a horrid beast." When Valjean said nothing, Madame Custance added, "There is only one way to prevent this curse from taking effect."

"And what would that be?" Valjean didn't sound affected, but he trembled lightly despite himself.

"Use these next five years to become an honest, good man. Use this new-found wealth to care for others, and do nothing for yourself. If you can become completely selfless in the next five years, this spell will be broken. But if not, you will be doomed to be a beast, until you can find someone who will love you despite your atrocious nature."

The door slowly opened, and when light streamed in, Jean Valjean was alone. Swallowing dryly, Valjean ran out into the swamp, his treasure in tow.


	2. Chapter 1

Jean Valjean lived a wealthy life after his nephew died. When he returned from Madame Custance de Sauveterre's home in the swamp, Valjean found his nephew alone, shivering in the cold. His nephew told his uncle that his mother had been taken away to prison for stealing an apple. Valjean was distressed at the news, but there was no time for grieving his sister's disappearance.

Valjean's nephew stayed in the hospital for a few weeks, but nurses regretfully told Valjean that there was not much they could do for the young boy. When the boy finally went to rest, Jean was there, holding his small, pale hand. Jean cried over the young boy, suddenly feeling so alone and empty.

On his own then, Valjean purchased an old mansion a few miles from the city, up in the mountains. He wanted to be left alone in his time of sadness, having only servants as his company. As months went on, Jean completely forgot about the old sorceress, and the things she had warned him of.

The years made Valjean bitter, and cold-hearted. He rarely left the mansion, instead sending his servants into the city for any errands that needed attending to. Valjean provided for his servants, but acted distant and unfriendly. Many told stories of how his family had been murdered, or that he had once been a wealthy business man that lost everything. How little they knew, or understood.

Time flowed on, until the eve of the five year anniversary since Valjean's encounter with Madame de Sauveterre. That night, he had a nightmare that he was transformed into a treacherous monster, and that he killed all his servants. Their screams echoed in his mind, and he could only smell, taste, and feel their blood.

When Jean's eyes snapped open, he was a man, still in his bed, his back and forehead drenched in sweat. Holding his head in his hands, Valjean tried to press away the images that plagued his thoughts. He remembered now, his encounter with the sorceress, and her awful curse.

Kneeling down at his bedside, Jean screwed his eyes shut tight, and prayed. There must be some way out of this horrible contract, he thought. Then, a dim light came into the room, and grew brighter. Valjean gasped, standing to look at the light. There stood Madame de Sauveterre, clothed in white. Her long, gray hair curled around her shoulders, and her green eyes, framed with deep wrinkles, looked foggy.

She pointed a bony, trembling finger at Jean Valjean, and scowled. "You, Jean Valjean, your time has come."

Valjean hurried around the bed, falling at her feet, immediately knowing who she was, pressing his nose to the floor as he pled. "Please, please don't let me become a demon. I don't wish to hurt anyone."

The old sorceress shook her head. "You were given five years, Valjean. I told you to do nothing for yourself, to only provide for others. You disobeyed my warnings. The treasure you stole from me paid for this mansion, the fine clothes that you wear, and the servants you mistreat. You became cold, narcissistic, and so you must pay for your actions."

With a sigh, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Valjean, I could not prevent this, even if it were my wish. I have passed on now..." Jean looked at her in shock, and she gave a small nod. "I knew that this spell would be the last of me. Do not let my death be in vain, Jean Valjean. Learn something from your time has a monster. If you can learn compassion, and if someone can love you despite your ugliness of flesh, this curse will be broken."

She stepped back, looking up. "God in Heaven, shed light on this young man, that he may see the error of his ways, and change." The sorceress faded away into darkness as Valjean scrambled to his feet.

Before Jean could call out to her, his breath caught in his throat, and he fell back to his hands and knees. His fingers clawed at the hardwood floors, and his last breath gurgled out of his throat. Valjean's nostrils flared, curling back into a snout, and his lips were cut as his teeth elongated, slicing through the tender flesh.

The worse pain came when Valjean's anatomy began to change. His bones and muscles shifted in form and size. A horrible pain overtook him as he sprouted a tail, and tears fell down Valjean's face, which was now growing hair at an alarming rate. His ears grew out long, pinning back against his scalp, and horns twisted out of his skull.

Finally, Jean let out a loud, mighty roar, unlike any of God's creatures, and he ran, jumping out the window, glass shattering around him. Valjean had no control of himself as he tore through the forest, digging up earth under his massive paws. In his dim vision, he recognized the lights of the city, and a howl ripped out of his throat.

People ran in a mad panic as a strange beast thundered into the city, knocking people aside and overturning carts of food. He threw anything in his way, shattering windows, and knocking villagers down. One cow fell under Valjean's sharp claws, and the taste of its blood helped to satiate Jean's anger.

A light pain ran through the beast as a group of children pelted him with rocks. He turned to them and roared, picking up one by the back of his jacket as his comrades abandoned him. Valjean reared back his arm, prepared to tear off the boy's head, but paused. This boy that squirmed in his grasp, who begged for his life, reminded Jean of a boy he had known before, but couldn't quite place.

Only then did Valjean realize what he was doing. He gently placed the boy on the ground, who looked up at him in confusion. In a deep, gruff voice, Jean murmured, "I am so sorry." He looked down at his paws, soaked with the blood of a cow he had slaughtered, and he turned, running back into the forest.

Upon returning to his mansion, he accidentally scared away all of his attendants, who took off into the night with all of Jean's horses and carriages. All alone, Valjean locked himself inside his mansion, afraid of what might happen if he ever lost his mind again.

* * *

Inspector Javert's anger boiled inside him as he observed the police force helping the people of his city. Many had been injured in the beast's attack, though it had been late at night. Thankfully, most of the citizens had been inside their houses, and those who were injured were mostly poor, common folk.

Still, this had happened under Javert's command. He could only wonder how different things might have been, had he been awake when the attack started. Of course, he'd been woken by screaming, but the beast fled so early, the inspector had never even caught a glimpse of it.

The people were gathered into a terrified cluster, demanding to know what the police planned to do if the beast ever returned. Javert rode up on his horse, raising a hand to hush the masses. "Listen well," he called out. "I apologize to you all for the failures of both I, and my fellow officers. This beast will not go unpunished for its actions. I shall head into the forest, alone, and I will kill this monster. I will not return without its head, when we may all be safe again."

The crowds cheered as Javert rode off into the dark forest. He grimaced at their praises, soothed when their voices faded away. Shame overtook the man, and he steadied his horse in order to catch his breath. He held his face in his hand, only able to think about how worse things could've been. This was all his fault - this had happened to his people.

Javert looked up at the stars, which were partially shielded by the trees. All his life, Javert had believed that the stars were angels, looking down on his planet, watching over it with grace and mercy. They had witnessed what transpired that night, in Javert's absence. To know that the stars knew of Javert's great shame caused a weight in his heart.

"I swear," he whispered, "I shall redeem myself, to you, and to my citizens. I will bring back the head of this monster, and I will hold it high. I will ensure the safety of my people once more. I swear this to you."

* * *

Wall of Fame

karisdaae24601


End file.
